


Meet Me In Montauk

by westallenkiss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fast Cars, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Memory Loss, The Flash/Shadowhunters AU, Westallen AU, westalec, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: "All I know is you’re the guy from my dreams and I am in love with you..."// Alec wakes up from a coma two years later after a football injury. His boyfriend Barry doesn't tell him anything Alec doesn't remember from the past before they got together. Alec finds himself in search of who he really is with a need for adrenaline...// Magnus thought he lost Alec forever and moved on with Iris. Thing is, Iris hasn't always been honest with herself either whenever she's with Barry....Will love conquer all and put everything back where it belongs?





	Meet Me In Montauk

**Author's Note:**

> Things You need to know before reading:
> 
> 1\. All mistakes are mine, I don't like betas. 
> 
> 2\. This fic is minorly inspired by the movies The Vow/Internal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind, but most all part of my overactive imagination and really has nothing do with it. I also tend to write all my fics based off songs so this one is very much inspired by "Hold On To The Night" by Richard Marx
> 
> 3\. I am a little crazy and neurotic and idk how well I will be to update this, but if everyone likes it and keeps it positive I will continue it.

**January 31st, 2012.**

_"If we are being completely honest with you, Barry, we don't think he is going to wake up. It's a miracle he is still alive, but for as long as we can we will monitor his condition. There is brain activity and that is a good thing." The doctor told Barry the status of his boyfriend after he was knocked out completely unconscious after scoring the winning touchdown of the game after an accident tackle to the ground. Alec hit his head so hard falling to the ground, the concussion ended up being so severe he was now in a coma. Barry would do whatever it would take to get his boyfriend to wake up. He was never going to leave his side..._

**Feburary 21th, 2014.**

_"You're gorgeous, you are always so gorgeous, won't you tell me your name?" Alec asked the mystery boy, eyeliner, painted nails, and spiked hair, he was literally the most beautiful human being on earth._

_"You'll find out one day, Alexander, but today is not the time..." Magnus answered him smiling softly at him and caressing his cheek. "It's time for you to wake up now..."_

_"What? Where am I?" Alec asked confused leaning into the beautiful boy's touch._

_"Shhh, open your eyes, Alexander..." Magnus whispered, "Meet me in Montauk..."_

_Alec's eyes shot open, wide as wide can be, gasping for air as he shot up in bed._

_"Alec!" Barry shouted at his boyfriend, "You're awake?!"_

_Alec looked a little dumbfounded, he didn't know where he was exactly or how he got here exactly. "I...what's going on? Barry?"_

_"You remember my name," Barry breathed, holding onto his hand tightly, "You're going to be okay..."_

_"What happened? How long was asleep?" Alec swallowed as he spoke licking his dry lips._

_Barry was quick enough to get him some water and return right away, "Alec, you were in a coma for 2 years..."_

_"2 years?" Alec gasped, "I was living this life, there was this boy, I didn't know his name...I...mean..." He stopped himself realizing that it must have just been a dream. Or was it?_

_"You didn't dream of me? Your boyfriend of 4 years? You dreamt of someone else?" Barry's heart fell into his stomach, he knew who he was talking about too, but he didn't dare tell him. He couldn't because that was in the past and he was now his boyfriend. If Alec didn't remember his name, he wasn't going to tell him the truth about anything._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know who he was, I don't know how I got here, I know who you are though...I know how much I do love you too...I just...there's a gap...how did we fall in love?" Alec asked curiously._

_"We met at a party our freshman year of college, you just came up to me and then kissed me. It was supposed to just be a dare, but I had liked you for so long so I went back and asked you out, the next thing we know it is super serious and we never parted since...I never left your side."_

_"I really did feel you there, I'm sorry. That sounds like such a lovely story, I can't believe I don't remember it... there are gaps I need to fill...I remember kissing you and feeling things for you, I just...there's no memory of who I am now...I know things before you, I know seeing you in the hallway of high school, being best friends with a girl named Iris, picking out her prom dress, being her dates for the prom, I even remember trying to hook you two up, and what about her other friend..." Alec trailed off, that's who he was in his dreams but wait why couldn't he remember his name._

_Barry just nodded and then shook his head a little, he refused to tell him who he was thinking about, and he knew he should, but that could lead to something from the past that he didn't want to have to relive when he had him now and their one night stand was what almost broke them up. And maybe there was a reason for Alec not remembering who Magnus really was. "I'm just going to get the doctor now, this is a miracle that you're awake, they said you might never wake up..." Barry explained and ran off to go and tell them..._

**September 21st, 2018**

_"You can't keep this from him forever, Bare." Iris spoke up after her best friend was complaining again about his boyfriend and his dreams he was having._

_"It isn't fair, he should have never left him that night if he didn't want to be with him...if it wasn't for him leaving, that dare would have never happened and Alec would have never decided to be with me, and isn't weird how he doesn't remember anything about Magnus... just things in his mind... he can't even remember his name."_

_"He's going to end up finding out on his own, what if Magnus comes back..." Iris hinted knowing very well he would be, she knew more than she let on, Magnus and her weren't as serious as Barry and Alec._

_"I don't know, I just... I will keep for as long as I can without all this... I just want to be the one he loves."_

_"If it's not meant to be, Barry. It's not meant to be..." Iris was just blunt and told it like it was._

_"Why are we even friends?" Barry sighed softly and rested his head against hers, he was losing all hope._

_Iris had to laugh, patting her best friend on the shoulder, "There there, but listen... he is slowly filling the gaps, he even watches the Indy 500's every year since the accident, he's going to really end up in Montauk one day too you know? He's going to listen? Maybe they're connected? Things like this do happen...I've been studying it..."_

_"You really are no help at all..." Barry just didn't want to hear it, whatever it was that was happening with his boyfriend he was afraid to believe it, he refused to let go, even if he knew he was going to have to eventually..._

\----

_Alec stirred in his sleep, gripping his pillow and hoping to the angel from his dreams. It only took seconds for Magnus to appear, this time it seemed to more than that though..._

_"Promise me you'll always love me?" Magnus whimpered, his voice shaky his body trembling. "I don't want to leave you but I have to..."_

_"Will, I ever see you again?" Alec whimpered back, trembling into his arms._

_"I'm not sure, but you know where to find me, you know where I will be..."_

**Present.**

Magnus Bane made his way through the crowd of people, he put on his helmet and closed his eyes. There was a race today, a race he was never more prepared for in his life. He as waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember, the need for speed, the adrenaline rush...every single thing about it made his heart soar just like it once did for Alexander Lightwood. Magnus swallowed, he moved on from his Alexander and found it in car racing. He never ever thought he would see his ex, nor did he even know that he was dreaming about him, and even if he was dreaming about him. He was happy now with Barry Allen, and coming back into Alec's life would only fuck things up.

Alec turned on the tv to the Indy 500, he always had a thing for car racing, and he couldn't quite understand why, something always drew him in, and the memory loss he had of his past had him quite curious as to why he always watched it every year, but this year, on this day, he was about to find out why. "He isn't new to riding, but he's a fresh new face, ready to race...hello Magnus Bane, how pumped are you to hopefully win?"

"Magnus! Magnus! Magnus Bane! That is his name, that is the guy from my dreams..." Alec shouted, running frantically into the kitchen to tell Barry that he wasn't crazy. Barry desperately wanted to say something, anything, tell him about all the lies, but he couldn't... one thing for sure was that he if he wasn't ready to lose his boyfriend to Magnus Bane...

"Are you sure?" Barry inhaled after he spoke, trying his hardest to stay strong.

"I am sure... it is him." He ran back frantically to watch him race, "I was a race car driver once wasn't I?" He said out loud to himself and the tv.

"You were more than that," Barry spoke up, taking his hand, "You were a football player, so was Magnus, you both loved to race though, you did it often illegally, you beat him one day, and instead of being a supportive boyfriend he turned on you. But he meant so much to you that you gave up racing and continued to play football, and the two of you were...fine/okay/whatever... but you held a grudge, you were annoyed that you gave up what you love to please him, and that's why you kissed me that day..." Barry told him the truth, all of it, and as Alec was turning to look at him in disbelief after watching Magnus on the tv literally take first place as he swallowed,

"...he told me to kiss you, he said we would find a way back to each other..." And he then remembered.

"But we fell in love right?" Barry swallowed taking his boyfriend's hand in his.

"...there was always something missing with you... just like when I woke up from the coma... Barry... I'm so sorry..." Alec found himself longing for the person he was looking for...

Barry nodded, taking a step back and let Alec stand there to watch the rest of the race.

The only question left is Magnus still longing for Alec?


End file.
